


It's over

by LegendsofSnark



Series: SPN Angst Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Divorce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Divorce, it's not something that Dean thought he would ever do.





	It's over

**Author's Note:**

> This fic deals with cheating, even if it's a kiss, it's still considered cheating. Check the tags before you read. I've warned you :-)

It wasn't something that Dean often thought would happen in his life. Nothing bad had ever happened to him. He was a good guy, did good things---  _ he helped people  _ …. He was a good man with a good husband who warranted nothing from Dean except for love and devotion. Truthfully that's all that Dean had done to Castiel. He was always there for him when he wasn't working. He did whatever it was that he could. Yes, they were going through their differences to the point that it had been suggested that they see a counselor, but that was just a bump, a tiny, insignificant bump in their related. 

 

Dean Winchester’s life had been perfect. 

 

Then it wasn't. The everything had gone to hell for Dean, to the point that Dean wasn't sure he could ever recover from it. 

 

Dean walks into his husband's office, hears sounds, moans almost and sees his husband pushed against the wall with some blonde twink’s lips pressed against Castiel's. There's a brief second when Dean can't process what's going on because Castiel wouldn't do this to him, he wouldn't. It wasn't in his mind, Castiel wasn't  _ that  _ person. 

 

“Dean!” Castiel pushes the man away from him, walking towards Dean who just backs up, hitting the door and staring. There's no tears; he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't show emotions because if he did, if he did then he would show weakness. He didn't want that. “It's not what it looks like.” 

 

“So you're not kissing that guy? You're not cheating on me right now? I didn't just see  _ that?”  _

 

Castiel's crying now and it hurts Dean to see this. He always hated it when he cried. It broke his heart. 

 

“He  _ kissed  _ me Dean. I didn't---” Castiel closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

 

“You didn't want that? Is that what you're trying to tell me? I know that we've been having issues Cas, and we said that we work through them but I guess that wasn't good enough right? Is this what you wanted, our relationship to end?”

 

“No! That's not what I want! I don't want that. Please. Can we just work through this… can we talk about this?” 

 

Dean holds up a hand, stopping Castiel where he stands from coming any closer. 

 

“No. We can't.” 

 

                                                 °

 

A month passes before the papers are finalized. Dean isn't the one to deliver them to Castiel. He sends his brother Sam in his place while he waits in the car. Dean can see Castiel watching him from the steps of the house that Dean had given him in the settlement. 

 

They haven't spoken in the month since the incident, despite Castiel trying his best to contact Dean each time that he could, all his text messages and calls going unanswered. 

 

“Tell him I'm sorry.” Castiel says to Sam as he signs the papers. “I didn't--- just tell him I'm sorry and hopefully we can get past this. We were friends first. I'd like to get back to that if we can.” 


End file.
